legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: String Theory S4 P3/Transcript
(The heroes are seen glaring at Zulu who smirks at the group) Zulu: Get ready! Miles: We're always ready Zulu! Mina: You should know that we've been up against worse! Zulu: But you've never fought something of my caliber. This'll be a new experience for all of you! After all, you battle against Spider-Boy! Miles: Well you fight against Spider-Man! Zulu: That won't change a thing! NOW COME AT ME! Miles: ALRIGHT!! (The heroes rush Zulu, but before they can attack he seems to turn to ooze and fall to the ground) Izuku: Huh?! Mina: What was that? (Zulu is seen sitting behind the heroes in the back) Zulu: Clones. Pretty useful right? Lure the enemy in and catch them by surprise! (Eijiro throws a punch at Zulu as his fist becomes stuck in Zulu's chest while causing no damage.) Eijiro: What?! Miles: First Spider Powers, now cloning and slime webs? What else can he do? Zulu: You'll find out! (Zulu kicks Eijiro back before rushing into the group, taking out Jiro and Mineta on the way in) Zulu: Who's next?! Miles: He's in the middle! Izuku: Group up on him! Zulu: Huh? (Toru suddenly puts Zulu in a headlock before the others group up on him and attack) Zulu: What kind of plan are you on?! Miles: It's not a good one! (Miles punches Zulu as he is kicked by Tenya. Izuku punches him in the gut as he's hit by numerous other attacks. He then falls to his knees) Zulu: So...That's it then? Tenya: You're beaten villain! Miles: Give up. Zulu: Give up? You really think that's how I'm gonna go out? No. (The heroes glare before Zulu suddenly stands and fires slime webbing at Mina and Toru, knocking them away before he punches Tenya in the gut, hitting him with a slime strand and pulling him back where he's met with a punch to the face) Zulu: How's that for surrendering? (The other heroes look on shocked at Zulu's skill in combat) Izuku: W-What?! Miles: How...? Zulu: Simple. You guys haven't fought a Generation Five like me before. Miles: Are you sure you're at the level of a sidekick? Shoto: A child, but closer to being better than most Pro Heroes. Miles: Then I guess I got lucky with my sidekick choice. (Zulu is seen popping his neck as he smirks) Zulu: So, we still going? Miles: You know it. (Erin is seen sitting and watching the fight) Erin: *thinking* Zulu. In my opinion, he's the one who's closest on the path to becoming one of the best heroes. (Zulu is seen charging the heroes) Erin: *thinking* That's including becoming the next Targhul King...and surpassing even the Pros. Zulu: Let's end this! (Zulu grabs Izuku by the neck and slams him into the ground before he punches the ground, knocking most of the other heroes back) Miles: Damn! Zulu: OH MAN! I'm kicking all your butts by myself! And I'm just kid! You guys stand NO chance against all 4 of us! Guess you should be glad you able to beat the other 3. We'd smoke you easy. Miles: Careful Zulu. You're getting cocky. Zulu: I have a right to be cocky. I'm gonna win this easy. (Zulu pounces Miles before throwing him through a stone pillar as he then jumps over to Denki and grabs him by the neck and lifts him up) Zulu: What now kid? Denki: Big mistake! (Denki fills Zulu with electricity but to no effect) Denki: … HUH?!?! (Zulu punches Denki knocking him down) Zulu; HAHA! I'M INVINCIBLE! Erin: *thinking* Although he seems to be becoming arrogant. That's a bad thing to have at his age. Now I'm wondering if its a good thing he's winning this? So Miles you got a plan for how you gonna get out of this one or is Zulu gonna win this? Zulu: Who's gonna stop me now?! HAHAHA!! WHO?! (Suddenly, a spear breaks through Zulu's chest as his eyes dilate. Momo is seen stabbing him through the chest) Momo: That should disable him! (Zulu looks down at the spear as he secretly gets an idea before he falls to his knees coughing blood) Miles: Oh crap. Momo pull it out! (Momo pulls the spear free as Zulu sits on his knees as Miles and the others surround him) Mina: Zulu? Miles: You okay? Zulu: You...beat me? Izuku: Looks like it. Zulu: No...Question is...Do you think you beat me? Tenya: With those injuries, you can't continue. Tsuyu: You need to stop Zulu. (Zulu smirks) Zulu: Welll...To tell you the truth...This whole thing was an act. (The heroes are confused) Zulu: You've all fallen right into my trap! (Zulu stands as numerous clones surround the heroes) Izuku: What?! Toru: What is this?! Miles: Did he...?! Zulu: I planned this whole thing heroes! Every move, action and injury I've inflicted and endured was planned down to the very last detail! And now... (The clones prepare to fight) Zulu: YOU LOSE! (The clones rush in and take out most of the heroes down with punches to the gut, webbing and other immobilizing tactics before only Miles, Izuku and Mina are left standing as the clones rejoin Zulu's body) Miles: How? How did you-? Zulu: Plan this? Spidey Sense man. Mina: How does your Spidey Sense let you do all this? Zulu: Well... (Zulu's vision is seen as he looks at the heroes, his vision highlighting pinpoint areas of vulnerability and vital organs on the heroes) Zulu: Let's just say it's more expansive than Miles. But now... (Two clones split off and attach to Izuku and Mina as he raises his hand to activate them) Zulu: Let's keep this as a one on one Miles. (Zulu snaps his fingers, causing the clones to spring to life and shift so they can absorb their hosts) Miles: NO! (Izuku and Mina fall laughing as Miles runs over to help) Miles: Goddammit...He's got this trick too? *sigh* At least it's non lethal. Zulu: How does it feel to have such a sensation fill your bodies kids? I'd imagine it might tickle a bit. Miles: Zulu, you're going too far man! Zulu: No...I'm damn well not. Miles: They can't handle that man! Zulu: They can! (Miles stands and turns toward Zulu) Zulu: But I have to admit, it's the only useful thing Charlie's taught me. (Miles slides his mask over his face) Miles: Let me teach you a few things then sidekick. Zulu: You're not gonna help your friends? It looks like they need your help. (Miles looks back at his friends as they writhe on the ground laughing from Zulu's clones) Miles: Guys... Zulu: It looks like the villains win! Erin: Don't be so sure. (Zulu and Miles look at Erin) Erin: I still see a way Miles can beat you. Zulu: There's no way he can beat me! Not when all his friends are at my mercy! Erin: Do you REALLY think so? Miles:... Wait a minute... (Miles looks down as he looks at a small disk that he has in his hand) Miles: Wonder if it'll work... Zulu: Enough of this! Let's get this little game over with! (Zulu rushes Miles who dodges out of the way easily) Zulu: Now hurry up and die hero! Miles: Sorry Spider-Boy, but I've already won this fight. Zulu: HUH?! (The disk in Miles' hand is seen attached to Zulu's neck as he activates it, filling his body with sonic sound waves as he screams in pain) Miles: Now do you admit defeat? Zulu: GAAAAAH!! MAKE IT STOP! Miles: Do you admit defeat? Zulu: YES! Miles: That's all you had to say. (Miles deactivates the disk as it falls from Zulu's body and onto the ground) Zulu: Thank you... Miles: We're not done yet man. Zulu: What? Miles: Call off the shifter clones. Zulu: *growl* (Miles puts another disk up as intimidation) Zulu: Fine. (Zulu calls his two clones back as they rejoin his body. Miles then walks over to Izuku and Mina) Miles: You guys still alive down there? Izuku: Somehow... Miles: Good. We won. Mina: Hurray... Erin: Um guys you didn't won yet. You still gotta untie me and save me. Miles: Hold up. (Miles runs over and cuts Erin free) Miles: Okay now we win. Zulu: *growl* Miles: Calm down Zulu, you did good. Zulu: I guess... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts